shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice D. Rool
Introduction Dice D. Rool is the founder and captain of the Dice Pirates. He was inspired to become a sailor by his father, Joker D. Rool, another well known pirate. His father told him all of the old legends of the seas, but Dice's favorite was always the story of Gol D. Roger and his treasure, One Piece. Joker left on his own expedition for One Piece when Dice was only 8, but never returned. Resolving to become a strong pirate like his father, Dice began to train for the day he could raise a powerful crew to find his father and the fabled One Piece. Appearance Dice is a young man of average height and weight. One of his trademark accesories is the pair of goggles situated atop his spiky brown hair. Before the timeskip, he was known for wearing a black track jacket with the Dice Pirate Jolly Rodger on the back, baggy cargo pants and a pair of black boots. During the Pearl Island arc, Dice adorns a grey t-shirt with blue sleeves and an "X" design, a necklace with a spade pendent, black and red wristbands, faded blue pants, and black sneakers. His attire also changed during the Heavy Shadows arc. He wore a orange hooded sweatshirt with two blue vertical lines running down the back and "Pirate" written on the front. As well as black jeans and white sneakers. After the timeskip, his jacket has changed to red with a large X design on the front. As well, his new jacket includes a small back pack clipped onto it with his crew's Jolly Rodger embossed on it. His pants have also changed from tan to black and now have nautical star designs on the back pockets. Personality/ Relationships ''Personality'' One of Dice's most distinguishable features is his happy go lucky disposition and attitude. He is always able to see the bright side of any event, no matter how catastrophic. However, he is rather slow witted and by far one of the least intelligent or wise member of the crew. This is not to say that he is stupid, Dice has been shown to have times of strategic genuis during combat. Also, he has shown to bond easily with children and the downtrodden. However, Dice also can have a very short temper. Though, it takes alot of effort to enrage him, when Dice is in this state he places all his focus on the situation and loses his normally cheerful smile. The only ways to tick him off are #Hurting/Insulting his crew #Insulting his father #Harming innoccent people He will never give up on his nakama and trusts all of them 100%. ''Relationships'' Enemies: Dice does not enjoy making enemies and will always look for a way to befriend everyone he meets. But of course, this is not always possible. When Dice does encounter someone he can not fogive, he will only attack when he feels he has the proper motive. He never acts malicious or cruel towards them and will only fight until he has proven his point. Friends: Dice is highly devoted to his friends and will always protect them, even at the cost of his life. One example of his devotion was when he refused to fight back when Kifer and Brigade attacked him while under the influnece of M's Master Mind Control headband. In turn, the rest of the crew regards Dice as a younger brother and care deeply about his well being Hailie Bell: He regards Hailie as one of his most trusted crew members and like a big sister, yet he remains completely oblivious to Hailie's possibly deeper feelings for him. Powers/Abilities Even though Dice has no Devil Fruit powers, he is still regarded as an extremely powerful individual and the most powerful of his crew, boasting massive amounts of physical strength and endurance. He has been shown being able to break large boulders with a single punch and defeat a giant with one kick. As well, he has taken immense beatings, bullets, and sword wounds and reacted with little discomfort. Dice is also one of the most agile and acrobatic of the crew. A jump or feat of agility that would be impossible for any human, is childs play for him. He also is extremely quick on his feet and has the reflexes to match. Like most of the crew, he has dodged bullets, arrows and even lightning bolts. Despite being one of the least overall intellgent members of the Dice Pirates, during battle, Dice has shown a gifted strategic mind and an impressive ability to adapt to any opponent. After his two year training with his father, Dice has grown vastly stronger. His new strength was first shown when he easily destroyed an entire Marine vessel, escorted by a Pacifista, with his bare hands in a few short seconds, in order to retrieve a ship to find his friends. However, possibly Dice's greatest power is his indominable willpower. The sheer force of his will has allowed him to withstand punches from Oars, Giants and Minister Core's Jishaku Jishaku Hail technique with little effect. Also, his nearly boundless determination always drives him to protect his nakama and their dreams. Haki Ever since a yound age, Dice has had an amazing hidden potential for Haki, although he did not know what it was at the time. Before the time skip, he was able to become adept at both Haoshoku and Busoshoku styles. After the time skip, Dice has seemingly mastered all three forms of Haki. Attacks (Pre Timeskip) *'Knuckle Duster'-Dice delivers a powerful punch towards his opponent. *'Dice Drop'- Dice jumps up and brings down both of his heels on his opponent's head. *'Dice Roll'- Dice does a handstand and begins to spin and kick all those around him. *'Full House'-Dice sends a flurry of punches at his opponent. *'Shuffle'-Dice sends a flurry of kicks at his opponent. *'Ace Mallet'-Dice gives a powerful headbutt to his opponent. *'Knuckle Piston'-Dice punches his opponent and then sends a blast of haki through his arm. *'Rapid Piston-'''Dice sends multiple pumps of haki into his opponent. *'Leg Piston-'Dice kicks his opponent and then sends a blast of haki through his leg. *'Jack Cannon'''-Dice thrusts his palms into his foe with incredible force. (Post Timeskip) *'Spade Duster'-Dice hardens his arm with haki and punches his opponent. *'Spade Cannon-'''Dice hardens his palms with haki and thrusts them into his opponent with even greater force. *'Royal Mallet'''-Dice hardens his head with head with haki and sends a powerful headbutt to his foe. '1st Deck ' A transformation that Dice creates during the Black Rabbit Corp. Saga. In this state, Dice slows down his heart beat in order to acheive a state of zen, thus increasing his speed and strength tenfold. However, He must remain stationary for a few seconds for it to activate and the transformation only lasts a few moments and exhausts him afterwards. After the 2 year timeskip, Dice has become far more skilled with 1st Deck. He can now activate the state while moving and can isolate the transformation to certain parts of his body. (Pre Timeskip) *'Deck Duster'-The improved version of Knuckle Duster. 'More power is behind the fist and the speed is doubled. *'Deck Drop-Improved version of Dice Drop. More power and speed is placed behind the blow. *'Shuffle Deck'-Improved version of Shuffle. Dice sends even more kicks at his opponent with greater power and speed. *'Deck of Aces-'''Improved version of '''Full House'. Dice sends even more fists with greater power and speed. *'Deck Piston'-Improved version of Knuckle Piston. The blast of haki is significantly stronger. *'Deck Cannon-'''Improved version of '''Jack Cannon'. The speed and power of the move is greatly amplified. (Post Timeskip) *'Joker Hook'-Dice hardens his hand with 1st Deck and Busoshoku Haki, creating an extremely powerful punch. *'Club Bullet'-Dice hardens his leg with 1st Deck and Haki and kicks his opponent. Bounty # 45,000,000-Involvement with Kifer Quik, Defeating the Full Metal Pirates. # 140,000,000-Defeating Luuger, Minister Core, destroying the Shot Spot Weapon. # 300,000,000-Wreaking havoc on Slingo Island, assaulting one of the Tenryuubito, infiltrating Marine Base #4, defeating the Cacconea Family. # 450,000,000-Defeating Mr. Shadows, assaulting Aokiji, surviving a Buster Call, relation to Joker D. Rool. # 600,000,000-Defeating Multiple Pacifista, and Nekko, declaring war on the World Government Major Battles Pre Timeskip *Mountain Bandits (Won) *Captain of the Full Metal Pirates (Won) *Luuger of the Drill Jaw Fishman Pirates (Won) *Mr. Jangley Bones (Won) *Captain Shallow (Won) *Minister Core Pt. 1 (Lost) *Minister Core Pt. 2 (Won) *Arkham Blackgate (Won) *Bounty Hunter Skelin (Won) *Woopanun Village Elder (Won) *Racket (Won) *Emperor Slingo (Won) *Giovanni Blackheart (Lost) *Seven (Lost) *Don Cacconea (Won) *Pacifista (Interrupted) *Mr. Shadows Pt. 1 (Lost) *Mr. Shadows Pt. 2 (Won) *Aokiji (interrupted) *Barthlomew Kuma (Interrupted) Post Timeskip *Marine vessle with Pacifista (Won) * *Ashura (Won) * * * * *Nekko Pt. 1 (Lost) *Nekko Pt. 2 (Won) Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Will of D. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Mentor Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User